Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $9.42 each and baskets of pomegranates for $8.63 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of pomegranates because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the pomegranates. Price of bananas + price of pomegranates = total price. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $18.05.